Beauty and the Beast 2: Far away
by Harri B
Summary: Nora is the daughter of Belle and the Beast.Doesn't believe in love.But when a Valentine's Day ball is held at the castle and she meets a strange guy,will he be able to change her opinion on love and what happens when his dirty little secret is revealed?
1. Love is sick!

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. Any characters not mentioned in the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Beauty and the Beast fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

My name is Nora. I'm 17 years old, a princess, live with my mom Belle and my dad, the prince and I don't believe in love.

I walked into the dining room to find it all decorated in love hearts and statues ahead of tonight's Valentine's Day ball.

"Hey sweetie, happy Valentine's Day." Mrs Potts said smiling

"Mrs Potts, Valentine's Day makes me sick."

"Just wait until you start dating and fall in love." Mrs Potts said smiling

I turned my attention to Chip. "Chip?"

"Yes Nora?" he asked

"If I ever fall in love, kill me." I said rolling my eyes

"Will do; want to go kick a football around."

"CHIP! She has to get ready for the ball!" Mrs Potts shouted

"Please Mrs Potts," I said putting on my begging eyes "For half an hour and then I'll be on my best behaviour all evening, please, pretty please."

"O.K," she said throwing her hands up in defeat "Half an hour only."

"Thanks Mrs Potts." I said rushing out

"Thanks mom!" Chip shouted following me

**A\N: I know it's short. I hope you like and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"Nice to meet you princess." The guy said walking off

"You too." I said staring at how hot he was.

**A\N: Who is the guy? Hit review if you want the next chapter.**


	2. The ball

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belong to Disney. Any characters not mentioned in the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I forget to previously mention that this story is set in the 21****st**** century and it's been 20 years since the curse. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy!**

_Palace ball,_

A couple of hours, the ball was in full swing. I had danced with a bunch of guys, every single one of them wanted to dance with me because I am a princess, not because they like me for me. I spotted Chip and my best friend Leah standing to one side and was about to walk over to them when a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun around to see a guy standing there in a tux. His brown eyes sparkled and his hair stuck up all over the place.

"Can I help you?" I asked smiling.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"Of course," I said as he wrapped his arms around me and we began to slow move to the music aware that everyone was looking at us.

"They look happy," Belle said to the Beast who was looking at the boy dancing with his daughter.

"They do," he said agreeing with Belle. This was probably the most happiest he'd seen his daughter in ages.

* * *

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Chase," he said with a smile.

"Nora," I said returning his smile.

The song slowly came to an end and Chase released me.

"Nice to meet you princess," the guy said walking off

"You too," I said staring at how hot he was before walking over to Leah and Chip.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Who was that?" Leah asked eyeing the direction Chase had gone off in.

"He's called Chase, he was ok," I said thinking about how safe I felt in his arms.

"Nora! He's major babe material! Why do you hate romance so much? Look at your parents, they are so much in love," she said indicating at my mom and dad who were staring into each other's eyes while dancing.

"I am independent Leah, I do not need a guy in my life, not now, not ever," I snapped.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Chip said placing an arm around both mine and Leah's shoulders and leading us out of there.

**A\N: Ok, I know that chapter was short, but I'm working on it. Here is a preview of chapter three.**

"Nora, I'd like you to meet Chase West, he will be staying with us why we figure out who will be getting the kingdom out of you both," the beast said.

"Hello Nora," Chase said with the same smile from the night before.

I stared in shock. I couldn't believe the same guy I dreamt about last night was the person who was trying to steal my kingdom.

**A\N: So, Chase and Nora are both heirs to the Kingdom. Who will get it? Is there romance brewing between them both? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
